Destinos sellados
by Ele-chan5
Summary: Una pequeña (o no tan pequeña) historia de la pareja Luke x Marie, del SYOT de los juegos del hambre 'Ojo de Serpiente' de Disi22 y JXJ2. Espero que a los demás fans de esté SYOT les agrade está historia tanto comoa mi me agrada OS.


Estoy muy muy nervioso, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida: el corazón me late con fuerza; no soy capaz de moverme, mis piernas no quieren responder; mi cuerpo tiembla como un flan... Ni siquiera delante de los peores criminales me había sentido así y... ¿Estoy sudando? ¡Dios mío! no imagino la imagen que puedo dar: sudoroso, tembloroso y paralizado, como si fuese un llorica sin agallas. Giro mi rostro nervioso hacia el hombre a mis espaldas.

-¿Y si mejor me voy de aquí y olvidamos todo esto? -Digo con voz insegura

-¿Y dejarla aquí plantada? ¡¿Estás loco?! -El ímpetu de mi amigo me asombra, aunque se que lo intenta hacer en tono amistoso, no puedo evitar sentir que me están hechando la bronca en medio de la calle, como si fuera un niño de siete años que acaba de romper un plato.

Ya han pasado muchos años desde que conocí a Roger y me acostumbré rápidamente a su espíritu confiado, poco convencional y algo desvergonzado, al igual que familiarizé pronto con su voz impetuosa y su extraña manía de hablar siempre a gritos, nunca en tono de represalia, sino en tono amistoso... Pero el nerviosismo de hoy hace que me asuste con todo eso, cuándo se supone que este problema de tener tan distintos modos de ser había quedado en el pasado.

Hoy me han permitido el día libre, por lo que he invitado a mi novia y compañera de trabajo, Marie Underswood, al local en el que realizamos nuestro primer interrogatorio: el bar-restaurante ''Collin's''. Dejo escapar un suspiro nostálgico, fue, exactamente, el quinto caso que realicé, pero el primero en el que trabajé codo con codo con Marie Underswood, la mujer que era dos años más veterana que yo; la mujer con la que nunca me había entretenido a hablar hasta ese momento, a pesar de que su oficina estaba al lado de la mía; la mujer que estaba hecha para mi; la mujer que me enamoró con su valentía, su inteligencia y con su especial forma de seguir siempre adelante.

-Ahhhh, esa mujer... -Pienso mientras lanzo un suspiro de amor.

Hoy obviamente no es una cita corriente, ya llevamos un año y medio saliendo juntos. Si quizá no somos la perfecta pareja amorosa, me da igual. Siento que ya ha llegado el momento de unirme para siempre con mi mujer perfecta.

Cuándo compré el anillo y le pedí al jefe un día libre (Marie obviamente no sabe para que) estaba completamente ansioso por entregarle la carísima pieza de plata con un pequeño rubí, cuyo precio había costado mucho esfuerzo y horas extras, pero el trabajo era satisfactorio. Esperando en casa a que llegara la hora indicada, me imaginaba la cara y los gestos que pondría al ver el anillo: asombrada, con ganas de dar saltitos de alegría (luego pensé que, con lo seria que es, no haría nada parecido a eso y rechazé la idea con una sonrisa), llorosa, tapandose la boca con las manos... todas las variantes a como reaccionase acababan en una sola palabra que salía de sus labios y que sellaría nuestros caminos: ''Sí''

Pedí a Roger que me trajera hasta el bar, que estaba a varias manzanas de mi casa y, por el camino, mientras mi amigo hablaba sin parar de lo que haríamos en la despedida de soltero, empecé a cuestionarme algo que, imagino, pasa por todas las mentes de los hombres que están en la misma situación que yo: ¿Y si dice que no? ¿Y si cree que es demasiado pronto?.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba de camino al Collin's, más convencido estaba de que, efectivamente, era muy muy probable que dijese que no... si me dejaba, nunca encontraría una mujer para mí ¿por qué? muy sencillo, desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de que el trabajo a transformado mi vida, trabajo mucho y, además de Marie, no hay nada más importante para mi que mi empleo... quizá por eso ella es la mujer de mi vida: Además de todas las increíbles cualidades que tiene, está tan conectada al trabajo como yo. Nunca encontraría a una mujer que me amase lo suficiente para tener a su pareja solo por unas horas al día... por eso, tener una mujer en el trabajando conmigo, es mucho mejor, en mi caso.

Y así había acabado, delante del restaurante y sin saber que hacer. ¿Entro? ¿No entro? No me veía con la capacidad de obtener un ''no'' por respuesta. Recordé, entonces, todo lo que había pasado junto con ella, todo lo que la amaba, todo el esfuerzo que me había costado aquel anillo y ese día libre, todo lo que supondría dejarla plantada en aquel bar.

Definitivamente, no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiré y me puse firme, avancé hacia la puerta del restaurante mientras Roger me daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda y se dirigía al coche. ''Buena suerte'' eso es lo que quería decir. Es increíble todos los mensajes que se pueden transmitir los grandes amigos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Justo cuándo abrí la puerta miré a Roger de reojo y sonreí, para darle las gracias, entonces, me adentré en el local.

Lo primero en lo que se posó mi vista fue la barra, que el barman (y jefe del local) limpiaba con una toalla descolorida, allí fue dónde nos atendió para realizarle el interrogatorio del posible secuestro de su camarera que, por suerte, ahora mismo está sana y salva atendiendo a los clientes.

Busqué a Marie por las mesas hasta dar con ella en la mesa de más al fondo, mirando por la ventana totalmente absorta. Probablemente no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que me senté y la saludé con poco entusiasmo.

-Luke, ¿soy yo o te veo bastante... nervioso? -No va desencaminada, por no decir que ha dado en el clavo, pero no debe sospechar nada. -Bueno, es que Roger me trajo aquí y ya sabes como es él conduciendo, creo que nos saltamos tres semáforos en rojo y dos señales de stop ¡Menudo mareo me ha entrado! -Digo con una sonrisa, ella parece convencida con mi excusa y ríe: -Ya... Roger siempre fue tan... ¿activo y risueño? -Dice entre sonrisas, ''activo'' y ''risueño'' no son las palabras más exactas para definir a Roger, pero le respondo que sí.

La camarera de la que hablé antes nos atiende, yo pido un bistec y Marie aros de merluza, mientras esperamos la comida, me pregunto como se lo pediré... no se en que estará pensando Marie, pero no dice ni una sola palabra.

-Luke... ¿Te pasa algo? -Dice preocupada. -He oído que realmente no te dieron un día libre, si no que tú lo pediste expresamente. -Maldita sea, se supone que ella no debía saber eso -¿Hay algo que no me quieras decir?

-Bien, es mi oportunidad, debo decírselo ya. -Verás Marie, tengo cierto caso privado entre manos, no se si debería decírtelo -Mientras hablo, veo el rostro de Marie, que pasa de asombro a determinación. -Verás, te traje para enseñarte esto -Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y mientras busco el anillo le sigo hablando del ''caso''. -Llevo mucho tiempo con él, me ha costado llegar hasta este punto pero... -Antes de terminar la frase, saco la caja y me arrodillo frente a Marie, le tomo la mano y ella solo utiliza su mano libre para taparse la boca, entonces muestro el anillo.

-Marie Underswood ¿Quieres resolver este caso conmigo?


End file.
